Darth Vader VS Genji Shimada
description star wars vs overwatch. two cyborg sword fighters, wounded by their brothers, now go toe to toe. witch is stronger though, the force, or the dragons? interlude scythe: cyborgs are cool, cyborgs with swords and epic powers are awesome things soul: like darth vader, no real introduction needed scythe: and genji shimada, overwatch's cyborg ninja. I'm scythe and he's soul. soul: and it's out job it analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would in, a death battle!! ' Darth Vader ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbWOVfY-rxU&t=128s ) scythe: born on the desert planet of Tatooine, Anakin skywalker was a slave boy for years, also a half-decent podracer. then, two jedi, a queen, and a droid showed up. so Anakin did a race and won his freedom. then he became a jedi due to the dying wishes of master qui gon jinn. background * real name: Anakin skywalker * Height: 6'7" | 2 m * Weight: 299 lbs | 136 kg * Age: 46 * Home world: Tatooine * Trained 13 apprentices * kills people who fail him * fucking awesome '''soul: so Anakin was apparently the chosen one, destined to bring balance to the force. and this was clear as he could destroy skyscrapers with the force. but then darth sidious turned him evil, he lost his limbs in a epic lightsaber duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi- ' scythe: BEST SABER FIGHT EVER!!!!!! 'soul: and got burned. reborn with a suit to keep him alive, he became: Darth Vader. whatever you hated about the prequel bitch, forget it. Darth vader is a 100% badass in every way possible. ' darth vader: I find your lack of faith, disturbing. scythe: Vader's suit does more than keep him alive, it's made of a alloy that can resist lightsaber blows, you the swords that cut through ANYTHING!! dark armor *Serial Number: E-3778G-1 *Durasteel alloy *Gauntlets have Mandalorian Iron *Infrared and ultraviolet vision *Mechanical limbs *Life-support system darth vader: the ability to destory a planet is insignificant next to power of the force. scythe: speaking of lightsabers, vader uses a duel phase lightsaber, witch works like a normal one, but vader can make it bigger or smaller, depending in the situation at hand. he also has the iconic force, a life force witch vader uses for awesome shit ''''weapons force powers *Dual-phase red lightsaber *Telekinesis *force push *Force choke *kinetite *force repulse '''soul: so the force is fucking awesome, it lets vader launch people away with force push, choke bitches with force choke, throw people around with telekinesis. scythe: the force repulse throws eveything around vader back, and he can create kinetite, a watered down form of force lightning, as he cannot make real force lightning. vader: impresive, most impresive weaknesses *force lightning *his suit hurts *the breathing unit on his suit can be shorted out scythe: vader doesn't have many flaws. he's really powerful but he is very weak to force lightning, and should the breathing unit on his suit short out,...well he can't breathe, and it hurts him. soul: really? the hell is with these flaws? scythe darth sidous likely added them, fearing vader would become stronger than him, and vader can use the force the keep himself alive, should his breathing unit fail. '''feats *Collapsed a building with the Force *Moved massive star ships *Can tank lightsaber blows *Expert pilot *Beat Han Solo's quick draw *delivered the best line in movie history scythe: vader's feats are beyond impressive, he's beaten jedi, sith, bounty hunters, and everything in-between. reacted faster than Han Solo's quick draw, and moved a star destroyer with the force. holy shit. '''soul: rule number one of combating vader: DON'T FUCKING COMBAT VADER!!! darth vader: obi-wan never told you what happened to your father Luke: he told me enough, he told me you killed him!!! darth vader: no, I am your father. (end music) Genji shimada scythe: the world of overwater is a...odd one, to say the least. robots called omnics are a minority and people are racist against them, there is a team of heroes called overwatch, terrorists, and a lot of crazy shit. there are also crime organizations, lol. soul: and this is where our story begins, with Genji Shimada. Genji was the son of the leader of the shimada clan, and younger brother of hanzo shimada. Genji trained as a ninja and was a damn good one. the hanzo became the leader of the clan. scythe: during this time Genji was a playboy, and a womanizer. soul: a what? scythe: someone women find really hot. the opposite of you. soul: ya, HEY!!!!! background and info * name: Genji Shimada * age: 35 * Adventurer * Former assassin of the Shimada clan. * Can doublejump. * possible romantic relationship with mercy * much like vader, really fucking cool scythe: because the shimada clan didn't like Genji anymore, hanzo and genji fought to the death, with hanzo leaving genji for dead. soul: overwatch then found genji, and mercy outfitted his body with cybernetics to keep him alive. and he's a badass ninja. scythe: genji carries a seemingly endless number of shurikens, and can hit targets of to 40 meters away, damn that's worthy of some "impressive, most impressive". soul: jokes, aside, genji can reflect bullets, from a gun, shot gun, SMG, giant hammer, OR A FUCKING TURRENT FIING NEARLY 20 ROUNDS PER SECOND!! for some reason, he can reflect energy orbs, but he can't reflect beams, makes sense. he can also double jump and climb walls...cus ya know...he's a cyborg. scythe: his swift strike travels about 10 meters, and he slashes them with a smaller blade he has. but when he gets serious, he uses the dragonblade. weapons and cybernetic enhancements * Kitana * shurikens * swift strike * deflect * double jump * wall climbing * dragon blade genji: ''ryujin no ken wo kurae scythe: using a Kitana on his back, genji uses the power of the north dragon to empower himself. during this state, genji can move faster, hut stronger, and cut through almost anything. he's also got a damn cool activation line. '''soul: still, he's not perfect.' weaknesses * doesn't like his cyborg body * dragonblade is limited * still kinda cocky * can not deflect beams * deflect only lasts 2 seconds soul: his deflect only lasts two seconds, and he can't deflect beams, like zarya's primary fire, much like vader he doesn't like his cyborg body, his dragon blade is limited, and he's still kinda cocky. feats * beat hanzo * reflected hanzo's dragonstrike * has epic ninja stealth skills * deadly assassin skills * he's Japanese scythe: still he's beaten hanzo, deflected hanzo dragon strike, he's a expert in stealth, an expert assassin, and he's Japanese. and Japanese things are always good, like anime. soul: it's official, your a weeabo. genji: you are bold to come to shimada castle, the home of your enemies. '' Pre-fight scythe: alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''soul: it's time for a death battle!!!!!!!' fight (imperial base: somewhere in japan) darth vader walked through an imperial base, stopping in front of a cell. vader opened the door and walked in, picking up a weakened hanzo shimada with the force. hanzo weakly looked up at vader, with deep cuts on his body. hanzo: I told you before, I will never tell you how to control the dragons. darth vader: you have proved to be a waist of time, now you will die. genji: do not touch him anymore. vader dropped hanzo and stepped out of the cell. genji stood there, holding his Kitana in one hand, shurikens in the other. vader draw is lightsaber, it's red blame making a hissing sound apon activation. darth vader: you will not stand in the way of them empire. genji: you will not touch my brother again. genji readied himself, as did vader, the two locking eyes. this was truly, a duel of fates. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8jxqyyWWw0 DoF begins, loop it) FIGHT!!! genji rushed over, the two locking blades in a clash. vader pushed genji back, and the shimada went on the offensive. genji swung and slashed his sword at vader, the sith blocking each attack with his lightsaber. vader launched genji back with a force push. darth vader: you disappoint me, shimada. genji got up and ran at vader, running his swift strike to slash vader's neck. genji turned around, surprised to see a simple scratch where his smaller blade had connected. vader picked genji up, and launched him into the hanger. darth vader: give up, you don't know the power of the dark side. genji: I'll take the dragons over your hand tricks any day. genji got up, and began jumping around throwing shurikens at vader. the dark lord raised his lightsaber, blocking the incoming projectiles. under his mask, genji smirked, throwing two shurikens at once. one vader blocked, but the other one hit vader's breathing unit. darth vader: what? impossible. genji: you cannot comprehend me. genji rushed forward, delivering quick punches and kicks to vader. the darth grabbed genji, launching him back with the force, and redrawing his lightsaber. darth vader: the force will sustain me long enough to defeat you. genji: that's the idea, your more focused on yourself than me. genji drew his Kitana, activating dragonblade mode, ready to end things. genji: ryujin no ken wo kurae!!!! darth vader: the force is limitless. genji ran up to vader, once again, the two locked blades. then the two traded a flurry of sword strikes, clashing blades multiple times. genji pushed vader away, the sith launched orbs of kinetite. genji reflected the force attack back at vader, who simply raised his saber to block them. genji swift striked over, locking blades one last time. finally vader had enough. he pushed genji into a wall, the dragonblade mode ending. vader pulled the shuriken out of his suit, resorting it of a working manor. darth vader: you waited your chance to defeat me. vader raised his hand, lifting genji off the ground, and began choking him. darth vader: NOW YOU WILL DIE!!! and with a flick of his hand, vader broke genji's neck, killing the cyborg shimada. (music ends) darth vader: all to easy. K.O.!!!!!! K.O. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8 ) scythe: HELL YA, GO VADER!!!! soul: genji put a great fight, better than most would, but in the end he didn't have the means to put vader down for good. scythe: genji may have been more agile, but vader simply outclassed him in every other factor. hell he went toe to toe with his apprentice starkiller, who pulled down a star destroyer from orbit. advantages and disadvantages vader * +stronger * +more durable * +the force * +lightsaber > dragonblade * +smarter * +more experience * +not at cocky * +faster * -not as agile genji * +more agile * -not as strong * -slower * -not as durable * - no counter to the force * -lightsaber >dragonblade * -less experience * -to cocky * -not as smart soul: completely outmatched, I guess genji was ''FORCED ''to meat his end scythe: the winner is darth vader NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!!!!! "GET OVER HERE" ???: HEY, IF ANYONE IS INTODUCING ME, IT'S GONNA BE ME!!!! 'soul: who the hell is-' ''Deadpool: IT'S DEADPOOL SUCKUS!!!!!! '' Deadpool vs scorpion Category:Scythe Watch Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music